Forum:Infobox tweaks
I had forgotten about making this forum for some time,and yata's comment here MediaWiki talk:Wikia.css reminded me of it :D Well I wanna suggest a few tweaks to the infoboxes:(like this infobox i made for the kingdom wiki) *Rounding the corners to match the image thumbnail borders *Splitting some stuff into sections(biographical info,DF(already exists),Character info and specific anime info)..these sections can be decided later. So what do ya all think?-- Discussion I wouldn't mind a change, I agree with yata's/roa's posts. 11:27, January 26, 2014 (UTC) That infobox looks absolutely horrible. SeaTerror (talk) 15:48, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Aside from the obvious styles, the only other one that comes to mind is using border-image so that it looks like Oda's classic borders that have the swirly circle in the top-right and bottom-left, but I don't know enough about css to be able to test whether that's possible or practical (I'm guessing it's not). 16:38, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I like the current infobox better. 17:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) @Zod,can you gimme a link to that image so i can test it on css?-- I mocked up a rough one late last night for testing purposes and fiddled around with some of the settings here (30px width, 40px offset). On the plus side it looks more One Piece-y then just your average, but it might be a bit more tacky (and cause more issues than a normal border). 04:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I do like the idea of using the Oda-style, but like I said on the other conversation, consistency is what's most important to me. So if we made the infoboxes have the Oda-style border, the tumbnails should also have it. Also, I think the little circles might need to be a little smaller just so that they don't make the thumbnails/infoboxes a bunch wider than they already are (a little is ok, but not a lot). Regarding Roa's, I do like it, though the Oda-style is a bit niftier. I also need to remind people that on that talk page poll, we did vote to also change the infobox, so there's no way no changes are going to be made. The sides need to be a bit thicker to match the thumbnails, and the corners rounded. I do like the thing Roa linked, but I do worry about things like the section headings matching the color scheme of the article and what happens when sections are hidden, like on Episode infoboxes. 05:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'm making a bit of progress. Preview of an infobox and a thumbnail. The black bits are parts that I meant to be transparent, but weren't for some reason, so I'll try again. But anyway they help see the actual limits of the border which is nice for now. If people turn out to be interested someone else would be better than me at doing a proper image that fits better (I don't have anything more than the most basic image editing software that comes with the computer). 06:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: transparent. 06:51, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Not exactly what I would say best. I prefer thinned borderlines, and is it possible to separate each subtitle (name, affiliation, occupation, age, etc.) into its own box? Like how they do it in Naruto and Bleach. Makes it easier to read. 06:48, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Nice curly look on the corners. 06:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes yata that's easily possible,but the community's gotta agree to it. @Zod,both of the images look epic!we can just go ahead with it if the community agrees upon it;sadly i'm only good at scripts not at images so i might not be able to help out too much.-- :I think we can go ahead with one of Zod's ideas if no one objects.-- The transparent one is better. Black is kind of... ew. 15:34, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Transparent is very cool. 15:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC) The transparent one looks very good. 15:48, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Black was never meant to be an actual option, just an in-progress demonstration (transparency wasn't working at the time for some reason), so I'll strike it out. In any case, we need a better image anyway - the one I made was copied and pasted from the manga with excess parts removed, so the lines aren't completely straight. There's also an issue with the image thumbnail where the part outside the border is coloured the darker thumbnail colour, rather than the lighter background (it's easier to see the problem if you zoom in). I'll try to make a better one, but like I said I don't have good tools so feel free to have a go. 10:01, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Any luck on a better one? 03:09, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I got stuck sorry, I don't think I can do a better one. If someone else could that would be super awesome, or if anyone else figures out and fixes the problem with the one I posted that's causing the thumbnail fill colour to extend beyond the border that could also work. 06:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC)